


His eyes

by AgentEmCSquared



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Male Character, Cutenessgalore, Drawing, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Heterochromia, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Laundry, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mygodilovethisship, Pistachiogays, Romance, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunglasses, Theywerecoworkers, Theywereroomates, Timetravelgays, hopeful love, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEmCSquared/pseuds/AgentEmCSquared
Summary: Dakota had a rough all nighter last night and Cavendish notices. They spend the day together going through all kinds of emotions and they both gain something new through it in the end and they couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time that I wrote something about these two. I love them so much and like dakota is legally my gay son. I hope you enjoy this fic. I managed to write it in one day but I will separate it a bit just because I can.

Vinnie looked into the mirror at the end of a day out at work with his good friend Balthazar and he sighed softly as he took off his sunglasses for the day. He looked into the different colored pupils and fixed up his hair thinking about the day. He wore glasses for two reasons, one was that he was sensitive to bright lights and the other was to hide the condition he had. Heterochromia was rare so he was bullied a lot for it when he was younger so his parents started getting him used to wearing sunglasses so that he wouldn't be made fun of but at least it helped him with his light sensitivity. He flopped onto the bed after putting on some pajamas and went to bed. His roommate and him switched spots every other night as they weren’t comfortable sleeping together yet. 

He did not know about Vinnies eyes or condition and just assumed it was part of his style and never asked. He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep only to keep tossing and turning. No matter what he tried he just couldn’t stay asleep. He groans as he gets up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk just in his boxers, his usual bed wear. He didn’t care too much but he was still respectful when Cavendish was awake but right now it was three am so it didn’t matter. He sips his milk as he gets out a sketchbook from a hidden part of the table and he opens it to a new page. He smiles a bit as he sketches a rough face of Cav as he hummed a small tune. To say he cared about Cavendish was an understatement , in fact he loved the man with all his heart though he is too scared to ever confess it to him as he meant so much in his life and if he lost him he didn’t know what he would do. He would do anything for him even risk his own life if he had to. He had already gone back so many times to save him from death so he didn’t want to lose him over something that didn’t even matter.

He sniffles a bit as he tries to keep sketching but he couldn’t help but let some of the tears flow. He despised being emotionally vulnerable in this way and with his darn emotions messing with his head again why did he have to fall in love with his best friend of all people. Though there are many reasons he wouldn't want it in any other way it was like a curse no matter what he did he knew he would always love him. It’s a good thing it was dark because he heard something in the corner of the room. He looked around to see nothing but put his sketchbook back in it’s spot since he was up. He noticed a light from the bathroom as he went to go back to his room and sighed. Hopefully he wasn’t being too loud and obvious about his sadness that would be a hard thing to explain. He sat on his bed and got a ukulele out from under his bed. He tuned it as quietly as he could to be polite. He liked to play music during stressful or emotional situations so he really just needed to get it all out so he could at least go back to relaxing since he clearly wasn’t sleeping tonight.

He strummed it gently humming the tune of a known love song that he could relate a lot to and it honestly helped him understand his emotions a lot more in the beginning. He had a whole playlist now though of songs that reminded him of his love for Cavendish. He sang the lyrics softly feeling the heat of his blush on his cheeks as his heartbeat sped up. He smiled and kept falling into the lyrics as he closed his eyes and danced to his own tune. Soon he was finished with his song and he put his instrument back falling back into the bed. He heard some footsteps and the sounds of the door opening next door and he knew Cavendish had gone back to bed. He was lucky to be able to sing quietly because he couldn’t risk him asking why he was singing at such a crazy hour. He grabbed his pillow and held it close wishing he was cuddling Cavendish. Oh he would give anything to even just sleep in the same room as the guy. He looked over at his laundry and reminded himself that tomorrow was sunday so he could have a fresh pair of jumpsuits again. Usually he was alone on Sundays as Cavendish went to turn in the week's work but he always had a Sunday outfit just in case.


	2. Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota isn't feeling too good after his all nighter and Cavendish notices this. He begins to worry about him when really Dakota did not sleep very well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy look who's back that's right I am here with another part!

Hours passed and Dakota watched the sunrise through his window and he got up rubbing his eyes feeling the effects of his all-nighter set in upon him. He felt groggy and felt that he had a light headache. He hadn’t heard Cavendish leave as usual but maybe he was just quiet today he still played it carefully though as he got his sunglasses ready for when the sun started to light up the area though. He wandered to the washing machine in a blanket and started to put his clothes in the wash assuming that he had certainly gone to deliver their work. Then suddenly he remembered they had no paperwork this week when he heard the door of Cavendish’s door open. He jumped a bit, wrapping his blanket around him tighter as he shifted his sunglasses on his face quickly acting as natural as possible.

“Good Morning Dakota you are up early today” he said with a smile waving going over to the coffee machine.

Dakota sighed in relief gaining a smile “Good morning Cavendish and yea I am huh? I just wanted to give my laundry a head start then I guess” He loaded it all in and started it and started walking back over to his room still in the blanket.

“Oh yes please I need that big time I am having trouble waking up” He went inside and started to change into his sunday backup outfit which was just some gray sweats and a white t-shirt. He fixed up his hair and put on his sunglasses properly heading back out to the couch Cavendish already sitting in his spot drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He smiled lightly joining him on the other side giving him his space as he drank his coffee.

“Have you eaten anything yet Dakota?” He asked, shifting his glare towards him.

“Nope not yet , guess I am just not that hungry yet” He relaxes as Cavendish gives him an odd stare.

“No? You are not hungry ? Well that’s rather unusual of you but alright then. I am going to make myself some breakfast though alright?” Dakota nodded softly and rested his head on his hand starting to zone out as Cav made his food.

A few moments later he snapped back into reality when he saw the concerned look on cavendish as he looked at him. He raises an eyebrow at him and sits up now focused on him instead of his day dreams.

“Dakota? Are you sure you are alright? You seemed to have zoned out there pretty deep?” He said putting down the food he was eating for a moment half expecting Dakota to pick it up in hunger.

“Oh yea I am fine I just didn’t exactly sleep the best last night but I will be alright” He smiles in appreciation as Cavendish picked up his food again considering something. He grabbed part of his food and held it towards Dakota fully hoping he would take a bite without consideration.

“Are ya sure Cav? I know it’s your food and you made it after all” That was odd wasn’t Cav a huge germaphobe? Yes but maybe he was willing to put it aside because he was generally concerned about him.

“Well of course but I am more than happy to share. Come on now please? Just one bite?” He pushed it closer and Dakota gave in

”Okay Cav” he eats it from the fork and smiles a bit rather enjoying the taste he could almost feel the effort and care he put into it.

“Wow that’s actually pretty good thanks” He grinned and that satisfied Cavendish as he continued eating with the exact same fork. This caused Dakota to cough a bit as his eyes widened. He did not expect that coming from the guy afraid to touch even a light switch because of germs. But not just that alone he realized internally that they just shared an indirect kiss and this thought made him heat up more.

“Dakota?! Are you alright? What’s wrong?” He looked at him in shock and Dakota got down some water quickly.

“Nothing Cav! It’s fine sorry I just all of a sudden got this weird feeling in my throat so I think I just needed some water” He regains his breath and normal color.

“Oh okay thank god! I almost thought you were choking. Glad that wasn’t the case because that would just be scary.” He resumed eating while Dakota thought about how on edge he seemed today maybe it wasn’t the best to stay up all night it made his nerves all crazy and all. Maybe he could take a nap and get some needed brain rest. Yea that sounded ideal right now as he yawned resting his head back on his hand while Cavendish cleaned up in the kitchen. It was rather peaceful to have him in the same area so before he knew it he was drifting off and fell back onto the armrest of the couch. Cavendish went back to the couch only to find a resting Dakota that looked rather peaceful but there was no way he was comfortable like that. He tried his best not to disturb him as he scooped up his snoring friend as he walked to his bedroom. He tucked him in and smiled softly as he put his sunglasses onto the dresser next to his bed and sat down next to him for a moment admiring how comfy he looked now satisfied.  
He gave him a light hug then got up about to walk away when he saw Dakota shift a bit and move his arms about trying to reach for where he used to be only to grab and cuddle into a pillow. Cavendish lightly blushed as he began to exit he did not know Dakota was a fan of cuddling but it was interesting that even when he was asleep he felt his presence and it made him smile a bit knowing that Dakota was more than willing to give him affections back it made him feel wanted. He never thought about it before but now because of that he considers if Dakota likes to sleep alone or he likes to be in comfort of others and was merely respecting his space. Honestly even though he himself just woke up seeing him like that gave him a sleepy feeling and as much as he liked his personal space he wondered if friends often would do that sort of thing in the first place. He would ponder it as he would very much like to be there for his friend’s comfort as much as he can so maybe he would be more open to this sort of thing. It warmed him up as he thought about it and he very much liked the idea of sharing these physical connections with Dakota.


	3. Spending Time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cav and Dakota come out to each other then proceed to watch a movie together to pass the time.

So of course he went back only to find Dakota’s wash done so he figured he’d be nice and put his stuff into the dryer trying not to think about the components of the jumble of clothes. Though he noticed something in the pocket of one of his jumpsuits that looked like a mixed color piece of cloth as he pulled it out for further inspection. He unfolded it and his eyes widened as he realized it was the lgbtq+ pride flag. Knowing this he immediately jumped to the first question on his mind. Was Dakota in the lgbtq+ member and if so where did he fall on it. He tried not to overthink it too much. Maybe he was just an ally but then again if he was lgbtq+ he wanted to know so he could be supportive of him. He put it back in the jumpsuit for him and resumed the drier and got out his phone pondering if he should ask him himself or ask a friend if they knew but that seemed a bit impolite of him so he would have to ask him in a casual way. He didn’t want to get his hopes up after all but a part of him inside hoped that he fell somewhere in the lgbtq+ community because it would be nice to know he wasn’t the only one and had support of his friend.

Then he got the brilliant idea why not iron his bisexual flag why not come out in the most casual way possible. He got out the iron board and laid it out started the iron and started removing the wrinkles from his beloved flag and soon he saw Dakota come back looking like he was before he was put in bed sunglasses back in place and all .

“Hey Cav thanks for putting me in bed I appreciate it. What are you up to?” He smiled curiously, looking at him, his vision still focusing and Cavendish smiled a bit.

“Oh I am ironing my flag Dakota the wrinkles have been bothering me lately so I figured I would use up my spare time to fix it.” Dakota did a double take and stared at his flag in surprise. It took a moment to process this and he tried to play it off cooly even though the thought of him liking guys in any way excited him.

“O-Oh neat well it’s good to know we can support each other then and talk about our experiences now” He was honestly surprised by that and dare he say he felt excited at the prospect. Yea Dakota did occasionally flirt with women but now that he looks up he was probably just trying to be nice or impress them.

“Oh thanks again for putting my clothes in the drier man that was very nice of you” He sat back on a chair sitting in an odd but comfy way as he observed the room.

“Anything to help you, my good friend” Friend? Was that the right word now? Cavendish had always seemed to view him as such but now that word makes him feel like he was going to choke from it.

“Well I appreciate it Cav gives me more time to relax now thanks to you” he chuckled a bit which perked up Cavendish to smile and share a light-hearted laugh with him.

“And I appreciate you Vinnie” He grinned with a light blush and this took Dakota back as it really touched him. He had never used the nickname for his first name before but he rather liked the sound of it from him. 

“Aw that’s very sweet of you, I appreciate you too” Yea this was nice they could look forward to these thoughts a lot more now.

“So do you want to watch a movie or something?” Dakota asked chilling on the couch now and Cavendish considered it and nodded.

“Sure you can pick it though I always have a hard time choosing what I want to watch” He sits on the couch after making them some popcorn knowing well that Dakota would want a snack. He placed it in between them and saw that he had put on back to the future a classical and kind of ironic because they were time travellers. They sat back watching the movie and occasionally grabbed some popcorn. Later in a scene Cavendish accidentally grabbed Dakota’s hand when they both reached for popcorn which caused Dakota to look at him and Cavendish let go blushing.

”Oops sorry I guess we just both really wanted popcorn” He didn’t want to let go but he did it out of respect and Dakota shrugged.

“Mmmn it’s fine with me I don’t really mind” He smiled and Cavendish saw this as a opportunity to try it out again and he held his hand softly.

“Alright then cool… cool beans” he said blushing as he held his hand happily rather enjoying it a bit nervously but the two kept their hands connected.

"Cool lagoons~" Dakota winked and finger gunned him with his other hand smiling. Cavendish couldn't help but snicker at this as he looked over at him in amusement having a cheerful laugh.

"Hahaha Dakota you never fail to entertain me!" He complimented him of all people. Dakota's smile grew a lot as he was filled with joy knowing he thought this of him. He hugged him tightly blushing and laughed a bit.


	4. Love is a great thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in here on the end now what will happen? We shall have to see.

He put them back on and looked back at Cavendish who was looking at him rather curiously. He scoots closer to Dakota who doesn't budge.

"You know this is rather nice. We need to enjoy our days like this together more often." He smiled and soon he saw him smile back.

"Yea I really enjoy your company Cav it's rather nice" Whoops that came out unexpectedly but he played it cool still so he didn't raise alarms. Cavendish looked at him and sighed softly leaning his head onto his shoulder. It just felt so natural to be like this. It felt right but something in his heart begged for more and he didn't really understand it but he was willing to try and see. He nuzzled into him softly causing Dakota to look at him filling his cheeks with a blush. He couldn't believe how close he was to his crush right now and he wanted to just melt right there. He saw Cavendish move his hand to his cheek and rub him softly and Dakota leaned into the touch feeling all sorts of things from his heart. He felt loved and cared for even though he did not truly know this but he didn't mind that he was enjoying the moment, even if he really wanted to kiss him right now.

"Dakota….?" He asked looking up at him with a nervous smile.

"Yea? What's up Cav?" He looked at him a bit curious to what he had on his mind.

"Close your eyes okay?" He grinned a bit even more nervous hoping he would comply. Dakota nodded and closed them softly. Cavendish took off his own classes then he announced to Dakota.

"If it's alright I am going to remove your glasses." He gulped a bit and Dakota blushed a bit wondering what exactly was on his mind and it had it's hopes up.

"Uh… that was nice… thank you" He felt so nervous he just couldn't believe he would do something like that. Maybe he has his hopes up a little too high now but maybe he did feel the same.

"It's really no problem but yea it was nice… um maybe we could do more of that in the future. If that's what you want of course." He scratched his neck feeling the heat around his body and Dakota perked up.

"Oh! Well of course Cav! I don't mind at all I kinda like these sort of things it just feels right if you know what I mean. Though it is a bit odd I am perfectly comfortable with you in my physical space. I care about you a lot Cavendish you mean the world to me"

He had the cutest grin as he said that heating up fast. Oh no, oh no no no no! He did not just blurt that out. At least it wasn't ya know an actual confession. He sweats nervously as he looks back at Cavendish who had a surprised look on his face and dares to say it. But he could have sworn his face was red but maybe that was the tint of his glasses.

"Dakota… you really meant that? Wow… that's so touching I can't believe that I mean so much to you" He sniffles.

"Oh boy come here it's okay shh Dakota's here" He wraps around Cav patting his back softly. "You're Cavendish whatta ya gonna do?" He joked and felt Cavendish punch his side playfully.

"Dakota!!" He laughed as he shook his head.

"There he is! That's the Cavendish I know." He grins proud and lets go. Cavendish rolled his eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"You are so funny Dakota" He chuckled as he heard the drier go off meaning it was done.

"And you are so cute" He winks, only causing Cavendish to laugh more as he gets up to help with Dakota's clothes.

"Oh I am now? Am I? We'll see about that!" He put the basket of warm clothes down as he started to chase Dakota around the apartment both having a blast till Dakota could no longer run.

"Come on say it!" Cavendish crossed his arms looking down at Dakota.

"Okay Fine! I'm cute." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms accepting his defeat.

"Why yes you are" He winks slightly and Dakota's face turns red. Was he playing his games now or actually flirting because he himself did both equally so it was hard to tell.

"Come on now Dakota it's time to do your laundry" He smiles and Dakota sighs.

"Aw! But we were having so much fun!" He heads over to his basket. He carried it softly and headed to his room. At least now he had time to think to himself. He folded and hung his clothes thinking about Cavendish as he hummed yet another tune. He danced as he hung the rest up accomplished. He fell into the fantasy world of his singing as he danced around. He imagined inviting Cavendish to dance along to the slow serenade as they connected first. The instrumental changed as real life dakota picked up his ukulele. He didn't know why it was just in the spur of the moment as if it felt needed. Cavendish had turned the tv off curiously hearing something in Dakota's room. Was he singing and playing the ukulele? He got up to further investigate it and he sure was. He admired it softly listening to the smooth but slow volume of Dakota's voice. It was as if it had been calling out to him. He waited politely till his song was over and knocked on the door.

"Dakota?" He wondered why he heard a crash then. Dakota jumped back in surprise and regained himself to open the door.

"Uh yes Cav??" He looked at him nervously.

"That was beautiful Vinnie" He smiled and Dakota looked even more surprised even though he appreciated the comment.

"Oh! Uh! Thank you!" He was supposed to keep that a secret but he knew one day the cat would be let out of the bag.


	5. Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dakota's song Cavendish makes a request and something special happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I hope to make more in the future! Ya know me and my cheesy fics! Peace

"Could you maybe play something for me? A request per say?" He fiddled with his hands blushing and Dakota immediately nodded heading to his bed and patted the spot next to him. He sat down as Dakota got out the instrument. He sang softly

If there really is a perfect world out there  
If there really is a better life where all my dreams would come true  
I would forfeit it all if it meant I could have you  
Even if it meant your life over mine I would put you first  
There are no such things as perfect worlds or fantasies just the hope that you will love me  
After all there is something worth more to me than all these things  
I have found them all within you  
You are my perfect world  
And that's why….. I love you.

He looked up from his instrument in surprise as he felt overcome with a new blush as his heart beat fast. Cavendish looked speechless and I mean literally he had his mouth open and nothing came out. It was just so beautiful and touching those lyrics were just so perfect as if they were meant for him. Honestly the thought of that made him blush and he shook his head reminding himself he probably just had an odd genre when it came to playing. But still something about that song made him realize something inside. He loved Dakota a lot more than he realized and not in a platonic or family way. He actually loved him; he could hardly believe his emotions yet he accepted them within a heartbeat. He loved him and realized that; he smiled with joy as he hugged Dakota getting a hug back. But what he hadn't expected to happen was when he felt a light peck against his cheek. Dakota had kissed his cheek… Oh boy this man was going to be the death of him(figuratively). He blushed and drooped his eyes softly with a warm expression. Dakota yawned softly.

"I don't know about you. But I could really go for a nap right now how about you?" He stretched and looked at Cavendish a bit sleepy.

"Actually that sounds rather nice right now do you want me to stay or should I go?" As much as he wanted to sleep with him Dakota wasn't going to force him to.

"That Cav is a decision for you to make I don't mind either way" He got comfy and Cavendish laid down next to him.

"Then I chose to be here next to you" He smiled and took off his glasses.

"Hehe alright just know I am a cuddler" He smiled and was about to take off his shades when Cavendish faced him making him stop.

"I don't mind one bit. Aren't cha gonna take off your glasses?" He looked at him wondering what he was so shy about anyways he knew he was as he always wore them and if you tried to take them off he would grab your hand just before you could.

"Um perhaps, I will eventually but um I am still a bit shy about it." He scratched his neck and Cavendish shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes covering them up.

"I promise not to peak!" He smiled and Dakota trusted him not to look as he took them off and closed his eyes.

"Alright all good! My eyes are closed!" He smiled and felt Cavendish put his hand on him a moment later.

"Dakota just so you know I will never judge you for how you look. You know how much to mean to me and just know there is nothing you could do or have to change that. I trust in you that you trust me. I won't make fun of you but it is also your terms so I want you to do it when you are comfortable." Dakota smiled softly at that and peaked a little, still seeing his eyes closed.

"Oh really then…"He looked down preparing himself mentally and put his arms softly upon his shoulders.

"You can look" He stood there carefully with his eyes open. Cavendish was careful to say the least.

"Okay I am going to look now… in 3….2…..1.." He opened his eyes and stared right back into the eyes currently on himself.

"Y-your eyes" He blushed as he admired them "They are… so…." what was he going to say? He blushed though being observed in such a way.

"Beautiful… Dakota I … wow heterochromia is so rare yet it fits so well almost like a puzzle piece" He couldn't help but fall into them as he admired them more. Dakota smiled slightly, blushing a lot more now quite happy with himself for showing him as he felt his body being pulled into Cavendish's. His eyes were so beautiful and he wanted to show him just how much he loved them. He cuddled him softly as he rubbed his nose against Dakota's and giggled feeling his cheek with his hand again.

"Cav….." He blushed looking away only to have his head moved back to Cavendish.

"Dakota" He said in a new tone as he smiled and relaxed his eyes. He moved closer to his face as Dakota blushed more his heart beating fast. He was inches away from Dakota's mouth about to make a move when his heart had enough and he pulled him in by his collar placing the most passionate kiss against his lips. Cavendish looked at him with surprise at first but then melted into the kiss. He started kissing him back and the two wrapped around each other as they exchanged soft kisses till Dakota started to make out with him and so that's what the two did until they ran out of breath panting.

"Wow…. that was rather fulfilling… Dakota I think…. I think I love you…" Dakota smirked fully happy with himself and he looked back at him.

"And I have loved you for a while now I think that was obvious by the way I kissed you. I should have showed you my eyes earlier if I knew this was going to happen!" Cavendish laughed but rolled his eyes a bit enjoying the moment they had together.

"We should definitely make this official now that we know how we feel the same" Cavendish smiled, getting back into a cuddle position with Dakota.

"Awe yea! Sweet boyfriends! I rather like the sound of it. What do you think our ship name should be then?" He closes his eyes to fall asleep with the man.

"I think it's pretty obvious that it's going to be Dakavendish" and with that the pair went to bed sleeping against each other in the height of a new relationship passing through the night finally together.


End file.
